recuerdos y encuentros
by Mari pie85
Summary: Que pasaría si Randy tenia novia se mudo a otro lugar. Randy no la puede olvidar que pasaría si vuelve...
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que les guste...

Antes de que Randy fuera ninja y fuera novio de Teresa tenia otra novia.

Flashback

Su nombre era Maddie ella era muy diciplinada y una buena estudiante.

Su cabello era de color rojo y colocho ojos verdes, usaba una cinta blanca en el cabello, vestia un vestido de tirantes en la parte de arriba era de color negro y la falda de un color blanco usaba una sueta blanca y unos zapatos negros.

Ella era muy feliz con Randy, en un ao de noviazgo Maddie se muda con su padre despues de la separacin de sus padres y va a otra escuela la cual tristemente termina con Randy, A ambos se les hizo un hueco en su corazn.  
>Fin flashback.<p>

Han pasado meses y Randy ha estado muy deprimido desde lo que paso aunque era muy feliz con Teresa.

Era un miercoles normal de clases y entraban a ciencias, Howard llego tarde, pero cuando llego le tenia una noticia para Randy acerca de lo de su pasado amor.

Howard: hey cunningham te acuerdas de tu ex novia Maddie.

Randy: porque me lo dices claro que acuerdo de ella aun me duele el corazn -dijo desanimado- porque preguntas.

Howard: Bueno esque cuando venia para aca me la encontre con su padre seguro venia a visitar a su madre.

Randy: QUE?- grito y toda clase se volvio.

Sra. Driscoll: seor cunningham porque grita en mi clase- dijo con enojo.

Randy: bueno... tengo algo atascado en la garganta- dijo tosiendo.

Sra. Driscoll: bueno para la proxima castigo. - dijo volviendo a su escritorio.

Howard: mejor te cuento despus en el almuerzo.

Que querra decirle Howard a Randy despus de no verla por meses...

Por favor comenten... 


	2. Chapter 2

En el comedor...

Randy: ahora si me puedes explicar...

Howard: si ella me dijo que estaba bien y que te extraña y le haces mucha falta.

Randy:si pero no le dijistes que tenia otra verdad?

Howard: pero no fue por eso.

Randy: si amo a Teres mi también me hace falta ella - dijo algo desanimado.

Luego se les acerco Teresa.

Teresa: hola chicos.

Randy y Howard: ha hola Teresa.

Teresa: oye Randy podrias ayudar con un trabajo de matemáticas alas 5.

Randy: si claro en que lugar.

Teresa: no lo se en mi casa.

Randy: esta bien-dijo dándole un beso antes de ir a clases.

Después de clases Randy fue a la casa de Maddie.

Ding dong.

Abrió la puerta una señora de cabello color rojo ojos cafés usaba una blusa verde-aqua unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos verdes.

Andrea: hola Randy hace tiempo que no te veía vienes a ver a Maddie verdad.

Randy: si Howard me dijo que estaba de visita.

Andrea: ya le digo que baje.

Unos 2 minutos después salio Maddie.

Maddie:Randy- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Randy: Maddie tanto tiempo sin verte toma- dándole una rosa.

Maddie: oh Randy que hermosa y como te ha ido.

Randy: bien y a vos en la nueva escuela.

Maddie: muy bien.

Randy: oye que tal si nos vemos en la heladería.

Maddie: bien no hay problema a las 3:30 puedes.

Randy claro nos vemos

Maddie: hastaluego- dijo entrando.

Andrea: y que te dijo y te dio una rosa?.

Maddie: si y solo quería saber como estaba y me dijo que si nos podíamos ver mañana en la heladería.

Andrea: esta bien hija.

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo espero que les allá gustado...


	3. Chapter 3

En la casa de Teresa...

Teresa: entonces el area del trapecio seria 340•12/2 cierto.

Randy: ah? si si esta bien.

Teresa: oye te pasa algo.

Randy: no porque lo dices.

Teresa: te noto algo distraido dime pasa algo.

Randy: no todo esta bien tranquila.

Teresa: ok- dijo un poco pensativa.

1 hora después...

Teresa: bueno creo que terminamos.

Randy: guao que profesor pone una tarea así.

Teresa: aah el profesor Cortez de matemáticas.

Randy: ja ja creo que ya me voy para mi casa.

Teresa: ok nos vemomañana- dándole un tierno beso en la boca.

En medio camino a su casa recibio una llamada de Howard.

Howard: hey amigo hablastes con Maddie.

Randy: si

Howard: y le dijiste sobre Teresa.

Randy: no pero mañana la vere después de clases y le dire.

Howard: y no le dijiste a Teresa sobre Maddie verdad?.

Randy: ah no le dije nada aun pero ella sospecha que me pasa algo.

Howard : pues tienes un gran lío.

Randy: creo que si pero necesito descansar.- dijo mientras entraba a su casa.

Howard : ok hasta luego.

Randy no podia dormir y Maddie tampoco de pensar.

Eran las 12:20 y Maddie no podía dormir hasta que alguien entro a su habitación era un niño de 10 años de color de cabello y ojos cafés era su hermano menor Zach.

Maddie: Zach? que haces despierto a esta hora?.

Zach:es que no puedo dormir.

Maddie:- suspiro- yo tampoco.

Zach: puedo dormir contigo.

Maddie: esta bien.

Después de que su hermano se acomodara pudo dormir bien.

Bueno ya se que voy rápido pero cuando tengo las ideas las escribo antes que se me olviden.

Quería preguntarles para saber si están de acuerdo si le pongo algo de lemon nada más.


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie esperaba a Randy en la heladeria.

Randy: Hola Maddie.

Maddie: hola Randy.

Randy compro unoshelados de vainilla y de fresa.

Randy: oye Maddie tengo que decirte algo.

Maddie: dime.

Teresa: hola Randy.

Randy: ahh hola Teresa, Maddie ella Teresa mi novia, Teresa ella es Maddie mi ex novia.

Las dos chicas con unacara como de QUE?.

Maddie: es un gusto- dijo sintiendo el corazón en mil pedazos- bueno yo creo que me voy hasta luego.

Teresa: igualmente, Randy podrias explicarme.

Randy: bien, veras ella fue mi novia pero por el divorcio de sus padres nos tuvimos que separar.

Teresa: guao debió de ser difícil para ambos.

Randy: si.

Teresa: bueno me voy tengo que ir a visitar a mi abuela nos vemos.

Randy: chao.

Maddie llego a su casa y encerró en su cuarto a llorar.

Andrea: hija- dijo entrando a su cuarto- que tienes.

Maddie: Randy-y tiene otra novia.

Andrea: hay hija lo siento mucho- dijo abrazandola- calmate si ya no llores.

Ding dong…

Andrea: voy a ver quien es.

Maddie: si.

Zach habia abierto la puerta y estaba conversando con Randy.

Andrea: hola Randy que haces aqui.

Randy: nesecito hablar con Maddie por favor.

Andrea: bien.

Randy: Maddie puedo pasar.

Maddie: si.

Cuando entro Randy, Maddie se sorprendio.

Maddie: que quieres- pregunto algo molesta.

Randy: hablar contigo.

Continuara...

Les voy a decir que se me va hacer dificil ya que ahora tengo otra historia solo que es de Lab Rats y me toca ahora escribir para ambas, bueno chao...


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie: no tengo nada de hablar.

Randy: Maddie se que no te dije nada porque tenia miedo de herir tus sentimientos.- dijo acercándose a ella.

Maddie: si pero duele mucho.

Randy la abrazo, ella se acurruco en sus brazos, Randy le dio un beso en su cabeza.

Maddie volvio a ver a Randy perdida en sus ojos se iban acercando hasta que se dieron un beso apasionante.

Maddie correspondió al beso unos segundos después tubieron que separarse por la falta de aire, pero no dudaron en volverse a besar, Randy empezo a besarle el cuello lentamente y le quito la sueta que usa, vio que tenia un golpe feo en el brazo.

Randy: Maddie que te paso en el brazo.

Maddie: solo es un golpe.

Randy: segura que no te duele.- Maddie niego con la cabeza.- puedo continuar.- Maddie asintió con la cabeza.

Randy volvio a besarla y se acostaron en la cama, Maddie logro quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa. Randy le bajo el cipper del vestido para quitarselo, pero a la hora de quitarselo sin querer le quito el sujetador.

_Una hora_ **después...**

Randy y Maddie estaban en la cama acostados con una sabana encima.

Randy: oye estas bien.

Maddie: si, mejor- dijo dándole un beso.

Randy: bueno creo que me voy- dijo dándole un beso, junto su ropa y se vistió.

Maddie también hizo lo mismo.

Randy: nos vemos.

Maddie: hasta luego- se dieron un beso y Randy se fue.

Maddie estaba un poco dolorida por lo que paso pero se sentía bien.

Bueno ahí esta les voy a pedir su honesta opinión como me quedo para mi primera vez escribir así.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lunes..._

Howard: hey Cunningham le dijistes a Maddie.

Randy: si pero estaba demaciado triste.

Howard: y la calmaste.

Randy: si pero de otro modo, le mostré mi amor por ella.

Howard : aguarda no hicistes…

Randy asistio con la cabeza.

Howard se habia quedado sin palabras.

Teresa: oye Randy podemos hablar.

Randy: si.

Teresa: cuando conocí a tu ex novia y verla triste porque estabas conmigo y se que para ella es duro y bueno solo quieres volver con ella puedes ella te necesita, no me enojo por eso.

Randy: estas hablando enserio.

Teresa: sip.

Randy: eres la mejor- dijo dandole un abrazo.

Teresa: siempre me tendrás como amiga.

Ha pasado un mes después de lo que ha pasado.

La hermana menor de Maddie Mariela ( tiene 12 años cabello color cafe con un rayito de tinte azul, una diaema de color celeste, usa una blusa de tirantes gruesa azul un pantalon azul claro y zapatos azul oscuro).

Venia a visitarla ya que iba a una escuela lejana y vivía con su tía Emma

En la cena Maddie empezo a sentir nauseas y mareos salio corriendo al baño para vomitar.

Andrea: Maddie hija estas bien.

Maddie: nose porque desde hace 3 semanas estoy haci.

Mariela: no estas enferma algo asi.

Maddie:no se pero hace como un mes no baja el periodo- en ese momento Maddie se acordó de lo que había pasado hace un mes con Randy.- no puede ser.

Andrea: que no puede ser.

Maddie: creo que podría estar embarazada.

Andrea y Mariela: queee.

Andrea: pero, no puedo creerlo.

Mariela: bueno podría primero voy a comprar una prueba.

Andrea: si ve, Maddie que paso.

Maddie: hay mamá.

Andrea: no me digas que Randy.

Maddie no contesto.

Andrea: como pudiste no te percataste de que podía pasar.

Cinco minutos después llego Mariela.

Mariela:aquí esta- dijo dándosela.

Maddie entro al baño para hacercela, dos minutos después salio.

Andrea: que dio.

Maddie: dio positivo.- dijo dandole la puebra a su mamá.

Andrea no dijo nada estaba como bloqueada después de ver que es positivo.

Mariela: debes decirle a Randy.

Maddie: no puedo.

Mariela: tienes que decirselo

Andrea: tiene razon debes decirselo.

**_Continuara…_**

_**Bueno espero que les allá gustado...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Maddie no no se.

Mariela: tiene que saber, además tiene que saber antes de que te vallas dentro de 3 días a la otra escuela.

Andrea: habla con el mañana si.

Maddie: lo intentare.

Después de eso se fueron a dormir pero Maddie solo pensaba en como decírselo.

_Al día siguiente…_

Randy: hola Maddie querías hablar con migo.

Maddie: si, bueno… es que dentro de 2 días me iré a vivir con mi tía y hermana porque me ofrecieron una beca en una escuela muy buena...

Randy: te vas de nuevo...

Maddie: sip.

Randy: te voy a extrañar mucho.- dijo dándole un abrazo.

Maddie: si pero bueno…

Randy: tienes algo más que decirme.

Maddie: solo que yo también te voy a extrañar- *que hago se lo digo*.- bueno me voy.

_En la casa de Maddie._

Mariela: se lo dijistes.

Maddie: no, me da miedo decírselo.

Mariela: bien si no se los dices vos yo ire a decirle.

Maddie: no.

Mariela: en algún momento tendra que saber.

Maddie: solo que no quiero decirselo y yo me voy a vivir a otro lugar.

_En la casa de Randy…_

Randy: oye hoy hable con Maddie.

Howard : y paso algo.

Randy: se va a vivir pero con su tía y su hermana a otro lugar porque le dieron una beca en otra escuela buena, pero creo que me oculta algo.

Howard : y cuando se va.

Randy: dentro de 2 días.

_2 días después..._

Andrea: mis niñas espero que les vaya bien allá en la nueva escuela, Maddie cuidate tu y el bebé, espero que te vaya bien.

Maddie: gracias mamá.

Zack: yo también las voy a extrañar las quiero hermanas.

Maddie: yo también- dijo dandole un abrazo.

Mariela: también yo- uniendoseles al abrazo.- bueno vamos.

Maddie: sip.

Randy: Maddie.

Maddie:Randy.

Randy: solo venía a despedirme y darte esto- dijo dándole una cajita.

La cajita traía una cadena con un rombo blanco con las orillas doradas.

Maddie:gracias- dijo dándole un abrazo.

Randy: te amo- le dijo en el oído.

Maddie: yo también.

Luego del abrazo Maddie se fue.

**Bueno ahí esta el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y bueno la secuela la escribiré aparte...**


	8. Chapter 8

Han pasado 9 meses...

Mariela: no le dijistes sobre el bebé.

Maddie: ya hablamos de eso -de pronto sintio una contracción- auch.

Mariela: estas bien.

Maddie: no sentí una contracción aah- dijo sintiendo otra.

Mariela: tía, Maddie empezo a sentir contracciones.

Emma:que, Maddie te duele.

Maddie: mucho.

Emma: no te preocupes te llevaremos al hospital.

_1 hora y media después..._

Mariela: ya lleva mucho tiempo.

Emma: tranquila.

En eso llega Andrea y Zach.

Mariela: mamá, Zach- dijo dándoles un abrazo.

Andrea: saben algo.

Emma: no.

Andrea: espero que este bien.

En eso sale el doctor.

Doctor:pueden pasar.

Cuando entraron vieron a Maddie con un bulto azul que tenía en sus brazos.

Andrea:hola, como te sientes.

Maddie: bien, es un niño.

Cuando vieron al niño vieron que su cabello es rojo y sus ojos son azules.

Andrea: tiene los ojos de su padre.

Maddie: si.

Emma: estas bien.

Maddie: si.

Zach: como se llama.

Maddie: Dylan.

Mariela: lindo nombre.

En eso el bebé se quedo dormido.

Andrea: tiene mucho sueño.

Maddie: ja ja, si.

Maddie seguía pensando en Randy al ver los ojos de su hijo se acordaba de el.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les allá gustado…**


	9. Chapter 9

_6 años después..._

Han pasado 6 años, Maddie se volvió psicóloga y Randy en un empresario, Dylan va al jardín de niños.

A Maddie le ofrecieron trabajar en psicologia en Norrisville y tuvo que volver, y a Dylan lo tubieron que trasladar al jardin de niños en Norrisville.

La mamá de Randy cuida a la prima de Randy Adelaida que tiene 6 años y también va al jardín de niños.

Sra. Cunningham: Randy podrias recojer a Adelaida.

Randy: esta bien.

Lo que no sabían era que ambos niños iban al mismo jardín.

Cuando los niños iban saliendo y Maddie estaba buscando a Dylan pero choco con Randy.

Maddie: lo siento.

Randy: descuida- cuando vio quien era se quedo impresionado- Maddie.

Maddie: Randy- dijo feliz dandole un abrazo- tanto tiempo.

Randy: si, y como has estado.

Maddie: bien y vos.

Randy: muy bien.

En eso salen los niños.

Adelaida: Randy- dijo dándole un abrazo.

Maddie: Dylan- le dio un abrazo a su hijo- como te fue un tu primer día aquí.

Dylan: bien, hice una amiga, hola Adelaida.

Adelaida: hola.

Maddie: asi que son amigos que bueno, oigan que tal si vamos al parque.

Randy: me parece bien.

Adelaida y Dylan: siii.

Mientras iban de camino al parque Randy y Maddie iban hablando...

Randy: así que eres psicóloga.

Maddie: si me pidieron que viniera a Norrisville.

Randy: que bueno.

Maddie: y Adelaida es familiar tuya.

Randy:si, es mi prima mi mamá la esta cuidando y Dylan.

Maddie: aah... es mi hijo

Randy: enserio.

Maddie: si.

Llegaron al parque y los niños se pusieron a jugar mientras que Randy y Maddie se sentaran en una banca.

Maddie: esque, bueno...

Randy: que pasa.

Maddie: recuerdas cuando te dije que me iba con mi tía y con mi hermana, pero no te dije algo muy importante.

Randy: que no me dijiste.

Maddie: que... estaba embarazada de ti.

Randy: espera, quieres decir que Dylan es mi hijo.

Maddie: si, no te dije nada porque tenía miedo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Randy: no debistes ocultarmelo.

Maddie: lo se.

Randy: el sabe.

Maddie: no- dijo con la cabeza abajo- yo me voy.

Randy: nos vemos.

Maddie: vamos Dylan.

Dylan: hasta luego.

_Mientras en el camino..._

Mariela: Maddie, Dylan.

Maddie: hola.

Dylan: hola tía.

Mariela: para donde van?.

Maddie:para mi casa, nos acompañas.

Mariela: claro.

Maddie:tengo que decirte algo.

Mariela: que paso.

Maddie: me encontré a Randy.

Mariela: y le dijstes.

Maddie:si.

Mariela: y como reacciono, después de que se lo ocultarás 6 años!.

Maddie: me dijo que no se lo debí ocultárselo. Tenias razón.

Mariela: pero no solo a el, Dylan no sabe quien es su padre.

Maddie: debo decírselo, pero no se como reaccionara.

Mariela: es un niño sera mejor que se lo digas ahora.

_En High Impact Games (es una empresa de videojuegos)._

Randy: hola Howard .

Howard : que paso Cunningham.

Randy: me encontré con Maddie.

Howard : enserio.

Randy: si, pero recuerdas que creía que me ocultaba algo.

Howard : te ocultaba algo?.

Randy: si.

Howard : que te oculto?.

Randy: que quedo… embarazada.

Howard : QUEE?.

Randy: si y me lo dijo seis años después.

Howard : pero el niño sabe que eres su padre.

Randy: no.

Howard : sera mejor que se lo digan ahora que esta pequeño.

Sonó el celular de Randy.

Randy: hola.

Maddie: hola soy Maddie, era para decirte que si puedes venir por ahí de las 6 esque quiero decirle a Dylan quien es su padre. Podrías?.

Randy: claro nos vemos.

Howard : quien era?.

Randy: Maddie quiere decirle a Dylan que soy su padre.

Howard : seguro lo tomara bien.

Randy: espero...

_**Continuará…**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Y quise poner ese nombre de empresa porque es el de mi videojuego favorito (agente secreto clank) XD.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde...

_Ding dong…_

Mariela: hola Randy, hace años que no te veo

Randy: si como unos 6 años.

Mariela: vienes a hablar con Maddie y Dylan.

Randy:si.

Mariela: bueno yo ya me iba, suerte.

Maddie: hola Randy.

Randy: hola Maddie, como te sientes.

Maddie: tengo miedo de que no lo tome bien.

Randy: tranquila.

Maddie:Dylan podes venir.

Dylan: que paso mamá, hola Randy.

Randy: hola podemos hablar.

Maddieque tal si vamos ala sala.

Se dirijieron a la sala.

Maddie: oye Dylan… recuerdas cuando me dijistes querías conocer a tu padre.

Dylan: si porque.

Maddie: bueno esque...

Randy: yo soy tu padre.

Dylan: que.

Maddie: hijo dejame explicarte.

Dylan: no-dijo corriendo a su cuarto.

Maddie: sabía que era una mala idea. Iré a hablar con el.

Randy: no yo iré.

Maddie: seguro.

Randy: si.

Randy toco la puerta del cuarto.

Randy: hola Dylan podemos hablar.

Dylan: de que.

Randy: oye no te lo esperabas.

Dylan: no pero siempre quise conocerte.

Randy: mira yo no sabia de ti sabes, tu mamá se fue y no me dijo nada por miedo. Y ella no debió ocultarlo.

Dylan: enserio.

Randy: si.

Dylan le dio un abrazo.

Dylan: te quiero… papá.

Randy: y yo a ti hijo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno le hubiera continuado más pero que ahorita no tenía tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Dylan bostezo.

Randy: parece que tienes sueño.

Dylan: si, esque juge mucho hoy.

Randy: sera mejor que duermas, que pases buenas noches.

Dylan: igual papá.

Salio de la habitación...

Maddie: como te fue.

Randy: esta bien, ya no esta enojado.

Maddie: me alegro.

Randy: por cierto esta dormido.

Maddie: si, se duerme muy temprano.

Randy: esta bien, yo me voy, entro mañana temprano.

Maddie: si yo también, nos vemos- se dieron un abrazo antes de que Randy se fuera.

Randy: hasta luego.

En la casa de Randy...

Randy: hola mamá, porque sigues levantada?.

Sra. Cunningham: no estoy cansada, además quería leer algo.

Randy: oye mamá, te puedo decir algo.

Sra. Cunningham: si.

Randy: recuerdas a Maddie.

Sra. Cunningham: si porque?.

Randy: bueno… tu sabes que ella se fue a otra escuela lejos hace mucho.

Sra. Cunningham: si.

Randy: bueno hoy la vi en el jardín de niños cuando fui a recojer a Adelaida.

Sra. Cunningham: enserio.

Randy: si… pero bueno.

Sra. Cunningham: que pasa.

Randy: ella no me dijo algo antes de irse a la otra escuela.

Sra. Cunningham: que.

Randy: bueno… esque no me dijo -tomo aire para decirselo- que tengo un hijo con ella.

La mamá de Randy no sabía que decir.

Sra. Cunningham: Randy no me digas locuras.

Randy: si es cierto.

Sra. Cunningham: esque, tenías que haberme dicho.

Randy: hasta hoy me di cuenta.

Sra. Cunningham: que edad tiene el niño.

Randy: tiene 6 porque.

Sra. Cunningham: quisiera hablar con Maddie.

Randy: mañana va a dejar a Dylan al jardín de niños.

Sra. Cunningham: esta bien hablare con ella.

En la mañana siguiente.

Maddie: buenos días Dylan, dormistes bien?.

Dylan: si y tu.

Maddie: bien, oye se que no te lo esperabas lo de tu padre.

Dylan: no, pero ahora estoy feliz porque se quién es y me quiere.

Maddie: me alegra, bueno apurate llegaras tarde.

Dylan: ok, oye mamá me podrías contar sobre como tu y papá se conocieron.

Maddie:tal vez luego en el camino.

Llegando al jardín de niños...

Maddie: así fue.

Dylan: enserio.

Maddie: si. Ya entras.

Dylan: si te quiero mamá.

Maddie: y yo también portate bien.

Dylan: chao- dijo entrando.

Sra. Cunningham: hola Maddie.

Maddie: sra. Cunningham, como esta.

Sra. Cunningham: bien y vos, tantos años sin verte.

Maddie: bien gracias.

Sra. Cunningham: podemos hablar mientras caminamos.

Maddie: claro.

Sra. Cunningham: Randy me dijo ayer que tienen un hijo.

Maddie: si.

Sra. Cunningham: cuando dijo eso creí que estaba diciendo una locura. Mira Maddie tener un niño es mucho trabajo y más a la edad que tu lo tuvistes fue muy dificíl.

Maddie: si, fue muy dificíl estudiar y ocuparme de el a la misma vez.

Sra. Cunningham: si, pero también me dijo que se lo dijistes ayer.

Maddie: si, no se lo dije antes por miedo de que no lo quisiera.

Sra. Cunningham: bueno y el niño sabe quién es su papá.

Maddie: si.

Sra. Cunningham: quisiera conocerlo, podrías llevarlo ahora más tarde.

Maddie: claro, puede ser a las 4:30.

Sra. Cunningham: esta bien, hasta luego.

**_Continuara..._**

_**Bueno espero que les halla gustado...**_


	13. Aviso

** Hola.**

**Solo quiero decir unos avisos.**

**1- Ya se que la trama va muy acelerada pero esque quiero terminar los 2 fics antes de entrar a clases ya que se me hace difícil porque no puedo estar todo el tiempo pensando en los fics y solo me quedan 2 semanas.**

**2- Seguro pondre al ninja en la historia.**

**3- También escribiré one- short.**

**4- Seguiré escribiendo.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	14. Chapter 14

En Norrisville High.

Dir. Delgadillo: a usted debe ser Madison la nueva profesora de psicología.

Maddie: si.

Dir. Delgadillo: acompañeme.

Maddie: -pensamiento-*creo que no ha cambiado*.

Luego choco con alguien.

Xx: lo siento.

Maddie: no disculpeme… McFist ?.

McFist: si.

Maddie: aa… aqui tiene sus papeles.-*destruir al ninja dice ahí, guao se ve algo malo*.

McFist: gracias.

Maddie: de nada.

Mientras iba caminando estaba aún pensativa y asustada por lo de destruir al ninja.

: este es el horario de cada una de las lecciones.

Maddie: gracias.

4 de la tarde.

Luego de el trabajo Maddie va a la casa de su mamá a recojer a Dylan.

_Ding Dong…_

Andrea: hola hija, pasa.

Maddie: hola mamá, como estas.

Andrea: bien y vos y el primer día de trabajo.

Maddie: bien.

Dylan: mamá.

Maddie: hola, como te fue.

Dylan: bien.

Zach: hola Maddie.

Maddie: Zach- dijodándole un abrazo- como estas.

Zach- bien y tu.

Maddie: bien, no puedo creer que ya tengas 16.

Zach: si claro, me alegra verte de nuevo.

Maddie: a mi igual. Bueno pero me tengo que ir.

Andrea: enserio, porque.

Maddie: bueno esque la mamá de Randy quiere conocerlo.

Andrea:aa ok.

Dylan: hasta luego abuela, tío.

Zach y Andrea: chao.

Maddie: nos vemos.

Dylan: mami a donde vamos.

Maddie: alguien, quiere conocerte.

_En la casa de Randy..._

_Ding Dong…_

Sra. Cunningham: hola, pasen.

Maddie: hola como esta.

Sra. Cunningham: bien y ustedes.

Maddie: bien. Sr. Cunningham.

Sr. Cunningham: hola Maddie.

Dylan: mami, quien son ellos.

Maddie: ellos son tus otros abuelos.

Dylan: enserio.

Maddie: si.

Dylan se acerco a su abuela y le dio un abrazo.

Sra. Cunnigham: que grande eres.

Sr. Cunningham: y para tu abuelo no hay abrazo.

Dylan entonces fue donde su abuelo y también lo abrazo.

Sra. Cunningham: es un niño muy lindo.

Maddie: si.

En eso llega Randy.

Randy: hola.

Sra. Cunningham:hola.

Dylan: papá.- fue y también lo abrazo.

Randy: hola Dylan como estas.

Dylan: bien y tu.

Randy: bien.

Maddie: Randy podríamos hablar a solas.

Randy: si claro, vamos a la cocina.

Se dirijieron a la cocina.

Randy: bien de que quieres hablar.

Maddie: vi a McFist hoy con unos planos para destruir al ninja.

Randy:quee?.

**_Continuará…_**

**_Espero que les halla gustado.._**


	15. Chapter 15

Maddie: un robot como una araña.

Randy: es lo único que pudistes ver.

Maddie: sip.

Randy: gracias.

Dylan: mamá, papá de que hablan.

Maddie: nada importante.

Randy: oye Dylan quieres jugar.

Dylan: sii!.

Luego fueron a fuera.

Sra. Cunningham: de que hablaban?.

Maddie: aah, nada importante.

Sra. Cunningham: se ve feliz.

Maddie: si.

Sra. Cunningham: porque no se quedan a cenar?.

Maddie: esta bien, si nesecita ayuda puede pedirmela.

Sra. Cunningham: gracias.

Luego de cenar ya hora de irse.

Maddie: donde esta Dylan.

Randy: creo que esta dormido.

Maddie: si- dijo alsandolo- que pessdo.

Randy: si quieres los acompaño.

Maddie: no tranquilo.

Randy: vamos, además es un poco tarde.

Maddie: esta bien.

En el camino...

Maddie: aún quiere destruirte McFist.

Randy: si, no para quiere cumplir el trato con el hechicero.

Maddie: pero no esta cansado de que todo el tiempo lo intenta y siempre fracasa.

Randy: tal vez no.

Llegaron a la casa y Randy traia al niño en brazos y lo dejo en su habitación.

Randy: que descanses hijo dijodándole un beso en la cabeza.

Maddie: gracias Randy.

Randy: de nada, aunque tal vez me ubiera gustado haberlo tenido en mis brazos cuando era más pequeño.

Maddie: si.

Randy: oye que tal si mañana vamos a cenar a las 7.

Maddie: esta bien, no hay problema.

Randy: nos vemos- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Maddie: hasta luego.

Luego de que Randy se fuera, fue a ver como estaba Dylan.

Maddie: duerme bien.

Sonó el celular de Maddie.

Maddie:hola.

Andrea: hola Maddie como te fue con ellos.

Maddie: bien, estuvo muy feliz hoy.

Andrea: y tu y Randy.

Maddie: nada importante solo que mañana quiere que valla a cenar con el a las 7.

Andrea: bueno esta bien, si nesecitas que te cuide a Dylan solo traelo. Que pases buenas noches.

Maddie: igual mamá.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Holiis, quiero decirles que en lugar de un one- short escribiré un crossover que publicare pronto. Espero que les halla gustado...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_En la noche siguiente_

Maddie usaba un vestido de tirantes hasta la rodilla de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos azules.

Maddie:portate bien con tu abuela.

Dylan: esta bien, te quiero.

Maddie: yo también.

Andrea: ve tranquila, suerte.

Maddie: gracias.

En eso llega Randy, usaba una camisa color celeste y unos pantalones azul.

Randy: hola, vamos.

Maddie: claro.

Llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron.

Camarero: buenas puedo tomar su orden.

Maddie: arroz con carne desmechada y ensalada por favor.

Randy: yo igual.

Camarero:bien ya les traigo su orden- dijo yéndose.

Randy: te ves hermosa.

Maddie: gracias.

Camarero: aquí tienen.

Randy y Maddie: gracias.

Por mientras comemían, hablaban sobre el trabajo y otras cosas. Luego de pagar la cuenta se fueron.

Maddie: hola mamá, donde esta Dylan.

Andrea: esta dormido.

Maddie: gracias.

Andrea: de nada, yo me voy- dijo saliendo- nos vemos Maddie Randy.

Maddie y Randy: hasta luego- Maddie cerro la puerta.

Maddie: me gusto la cita.

Randy: a mi también- dijo arrinconando la en la pared.

Para luego darle un apasionante beso en los labios, Maddie puso sus manos en su cuello. Randy le empezó a besar, mordisquear y lamer la mejilla y luego iba bajando por el cuello llegando a sus hombros y empezó a bajar el tirante al vestido.

Maddie: mejor vallamos a mi habitanción- le dijo seductoramente.

Randy asistió.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación no dudaron en continuar.

Randy empezó a bajarle el vestido, Maddie no se quedo atrás le quito la chaqueta, la camisa y los pantalones, quedando en ropa interior.

Randy volvió a besarle el cuello y le desabrocho el sujetador para luego besarle los senos asiendo que Maddie gimiera de placer. Luego de deshacerse de lo que les faltaba se acostaron y se cubrieron con una sabana, Randy empezó a enyacular a Maddie y ella empezó a gemir.

Luego de 10 minutos...

Randy: te amo.

Maddie: y yo a ti- didándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Randy: oye si vuelves a quedar embarazada me dices.

Maddie: esta bien, lo prometo. Tengo miedo de perdete.

Randy: yo también y Dylan. Me voy.

Maddie lo detuvo.

Maddie: quedate esta noche.

Randy: esta bien. Que pases buenas noches.

Maddie: igual.

Durmieron abrazados.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado y lo hubiera publicado antes pero tenía como una hora de que no quería entrar la página...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_A la mañana siguiente... (Digamos por ahí de las 8:20am y era sábado)._

Maddie se desperto y se iba a levantar cuando alguien pone sus manos en la cintura.

Randy: ya te ibas y sin saludar.

Maddie: jiji, buenos días dormistes bien?.

Randy: si y tu- dijodándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Maddie: bien. Ya me tengo que levantar.

Randy: aaah.

Maddie se cubrio con otra sabana para ir al baño.

Randy se había vestido para luego irse.

Randy: nos vemos te amo.- dijodándole un beso en los labios.

Maddie: yo también.

Luego Randy se fue. Maddie empezo a hacer el desayuno.

Por ahí de las 9 digamos se levanto Dylan.

Maddie: buenos días Dylan como dormistes.

Dylan: bien y tu.

Maddie: bien.

Dylan: mamá hoy puede venir Adelaida a jugar.

Maddie: quién sabe habría que preguntarle a sus padres.

Dylan: esta bien. Como te fue con papá anoche.

Maddie: bien, porque?.

Dylan: por nada.

Randy había llegado a la casa.

Sra. Cunningham: buenos días, donde estabas?.

Randy: eeh, dando un paseo.

Sra. Cunningham: enserio, porque no te escuche entrar en la noche.

Randy: aah, entre con silencio para que no se despertaran.

Sra. Cunningham: bueno.

Randy: porque me tratas así tengo 21 años.

Sra. Cunningham: nada.

_En industrias McFist..._

McFist: como va el robot Vicerroy.

Vicerroy: dentro de poco estará listo para destruir al ninja.

Hechicero: eso espero durante muchos años HAN HECHO ROBOTS Y EL NINJA SIEMPRE LOS DESTRUYE, EN LUGAR QUE ELLOS LO DESTRUYAN!- dijo gritando.

Vicerroy: pero este va a funcionar. He durado 2 meses y medio en construirlo y saber que tipo de defensas tendrá y armas para poder destruirlo.

Hechicero: espero que funcione.- dijo yéndose.

McFist: espero que lo hayas hecho bien.

Vicerroy: tranquilo, como dentro de 2 días estará listo para atacar.

McFist: espero que funcione.

Vicerroy: claro que funcionara. Me tomo tanto tiempo terminarlo yo solo.

McFist: si, porque paras continua.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Lunes en la mañana... En la secundaría Norrisville High..._

Maddie: buenos días estudiantes.

Estudiantes: buenos días profesora.

Maddie: como están.

Estuadiantes: bien y usted.

Maddie: muy bien, gracias. Iniciemos.

Ha pasado como media hora tranquila hasta que se escucho un ruido extraño.

Maddie: que fue eso?- dijo caminando a la ventana cuando vio un misil acercandose- CUBRANCEN- le dijo a los estudiantes cuando choco el misil.

Los estudiantes salieron corriendo cuando vieron un robot, era una araña con unos brazos largos y con pinzas muy puntiagudas.

_Mientras en High Impact Games..._

Empezó a vibrar el celular de Randy y vio que un robot estaba atacando a la secundaria.

Randy. oh oh.

Howard: que pasa?.

Randy: mira la secundaria esta volviendo a hacer atacada.

Howard: por otro robot de McFist.

Randy: creo que son las ninja en punto.- dijo tratandose de ir.

Dueño de la empresa: señor Cunningham para donde va?.

Randy: aah... esque mi mamá esta muy enferma y nesecita que la lleve a un médico.

Dueño de la empresa: oh, esta bien.

Randy salió corriendo para la secundaria.

_Mientras en la secundaria..._

El robot había destruido (como siempre) el auto del director.

Dir. Delgadillo: no otra vez.

Maddie: donde estará- se prewguntaba por el ninja.

Ninja: bomba de humo- dijo apareciendo entre el humo.

Maddie: creo que te pasastes de la hora ninja.

Ninja: oye, no me critiques. Oye robot canicas hielo ninja- dijo lanzandolas.

El robot cayó pero volvió a levantarse lanzando más misiles.

Ninja: guao, creo que esta vez se esforzo más para tratar de destruirme.- dijo evitando los misiles.

El ninja se tropezo y el robot lo atrapo, luego lo lanzo entre los casilleros quedando un poco debil para después lanzar un misil para dejarlo inconsiente.

Maddie: no.

McFist estaba viendo la batalla y estaba sonriendo maleficamente.

McFist: si, lo logramos.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado..._**


	19. Otros avisos

_**Hola! **  
><em>

**Unos avisos.**

**1- Perdón por no haber publicado el capitulo pero no he tenido tiempo para subirlo ya que he estado muy ocupada y ahorita entro a clases.**

**2- Seguro lo terminaré esta semana y el otro de Lab Rats.**

**3- El crossover tardare en terminarlo ya que lleva muy poco.**

**Dentro de muy poco publicare el siguiente cap. Disculpemen y demen tiempo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Holi!._**

**_Bueno este es el _****_ultimo cap, disculpenmen pero ya entre a clases y hasta hoy pude hacer esto disfrutenlo._**

_En el hospital..._

Randy: que que paso. Donde estoy.

Howard : hey tranquilo, estas bien amigo.

Randy: si, que me paso.

Howard : te golpeo un misil por el pecho. Fue un milagro de que estés vivo.

Randy: pero casi no me acuerdo de nada.

Howard : McFist estaba atacando con un robot que lanzaba misiles y te golpeo uno.

Randy: eso dolió.

Howard : deberías ya terminar la parte de ser el ninja.

Randy: espero que el nomicon ya tenga listo el siguiente ninja, ya me pase.

Howard : mejor descansa.

Howard salio del cuarto para que después de unos 10 minutos llego Maddie.

Maddie: hola como estas.

Randy:mejor.

Maddie: seguro, el golpe fue muy grave.

Randy: si.

Maddie: ahorita puedes salir del hospital ya me avisaron.

Randy: esta bien.

Después de unos minutos Randy pudo salir del hospital. Randy volvió a su hogar.

Maddie: espero que te mejores.

Randy: nos vemos.

Randy pensaba que como McFist lo había logrado vencer esta vez.

*Como pudo, que uso*pensaba.

_Mientras en la casa de Maddie…_

Dylan: mamá viniste temprano.

Maddie: si hubo yun accidente en la escuela así que se suspendieron las clases.

Andrea: bueno me voy.

Maddie: nos vemos mamá.

Andrea se fue. Maddie se sintió enferma y tuvo que ir al baño.

Dylan: ma, estas bien.

Maddie: si, solo estoy algo descompuesta.

Dylan: segura.

Maddie: si.

_Mientras con Randy..._

Adelaida: estas bien primo.

Randy: si, solo tuve un pequeño accidente.

Adelaida: no te duele nada.

Randy: no ya me revisaron.

Sono la alarma de Randy diciendo que otra vez estaba atacando.

Randy: disculpa me tengo que ir.

Adelaida: esta bien.

Randy se cambio y pudo llegar a destruir al robot.

Ninja: bien la ultima vez me mandastes al hospital, espero que no empeore.

El ninja peliaba con valor pero con dolor, después de el gran golpe que le dio.

Ninja: ok, veo que no nos llevamos bien- dijo levantandose para volver a la acción.

Le volvió a lanzar misiles.

Ninja: no puede ser.- dijo evitándolos.

El ninja tomo con su bufanda para volversela a lanzar para terminar con esto. Logro vencerlo.

Ninja: creo que ya- dijo, al rato sintió un dolor raro en el pecho.

Luego fue a ver un doctor ya que el dolor iba creciendo.

Doctor: bien pudimos calmar el dolor.

Randy: que era.

Doctor: tu corazón tenía algo, ya esta mejor.

Randy: gracias.

Doctor: que se mejore, señor.

Randy: gracias.

_Mientras en la casa de Maddie..._

_Ding Dong…_

Maddie: Dyplan puedes ver quien es.

Dylan: si ya voy- dijo yendo a abrir la puerta- tía Mari.

Mariela: hola Dylan, como estas.

Dylan: bien y vos.

Mariela: bien gracias.

Maddie: hola.

Mariela: hola como estas.

Maddie: digamos que bien y vos.

Mariela: bien, que pasa te noto enferma.

Maddie: bueno esque...

Mariela: no me digas que estas embarazada otra vez.

Maddie: si.

Mariela: que, enserio felicidades.- dijo abrazándola.

Maddie: gracias.

_Ding Dong..._

Maddie: voy a ver quien es.

Mariela: si, ve.

Cuando abrió vio a Randy.

Maddie: Randy que te paso en la cara.

Randy: solo es un golpe.

Maddie: no me digas que...

Randy: creo que es lo que piensas.

Maddie: gustas pasar.

Randy: no molesto.

Maddie: no para nada- dijo invitándolo a pasar.

Mariela: hola Randy.

Randy: hola Mariela.

Mariela: bueno voy a ver a Dylan.

Maddie: bien. Randy como que luchastés con ese robot.

Randy: tranquila no paso nada.

Maddie: oye quiero decirte algo.

Randy: te escucho.

Maddie: veras quiero decirte que vas a ser padre de nuevo.

Randy: enserio.- dijo abrazándola.

Maddie: si.

Randy: te amo y ahora podemos criar a nuestros hijos.

Maddie: que quieres decir.

Randy: quieres ser mi esposa.

Maddie: si.- dijo abrazándolo.

Han pasado meses después Randy y Maddie se casaron y tuvieron a una niña a la que llamaron Lila. Ambos viven feliz con sus 2 hijos.

_**Bueno chicos (as) este es el ultimo capitulo, la verdad esque iba a terminarlo antes de entrar a clases, pero no había pensado en como iba a terminarlo.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer, también por los reviews y espero que les halla gustado...**_


End file.
